


Coffe Shop

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SeeTheFlop7, jinbam
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Para Bambam, seu abrigo estava ali. Não atrás daquela tela de vidro do computador, na qual ele anotava inúmeros pedidos todos os dias, mas sim ali, em seu local de trabalho, esperando seu expediente acabar para que pudessem sair juntos. Jinyoung é seu lar.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto SeeTheFlop7.  
> Link do projeto:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/seetheflop7

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/coffee-shop-16520637)

Kumpimook não tinha muitos amigos, mesmo que tivesse sido considerado uma pessoa popular no colégio e ser bastante conhecido na faculdade em que cursa moda, o tailandês tinha poucas pessoas que o conheciam realmente, e que ele sabia que poderia contar. Park Jinyoung se tornou um desses amigos.

O médico pediatra ia todos os dias, alguns dias ia até mais de duas vezes, tomar um café na cafeteria em que Bambam trabalha. Gostava do café dali e era em frente ao hospital no qual trabalha, além de ficar aberta até as 22 horas – talvez por sua localização. E foi nela em que conheceu o estudante fashionista e passou a observá-lo, o achava bonito, exótico e costumava brincar com o colega de trabalho, o cardiologista Jackson, que finalmente tem um _crush_ na cafeteria. Levou cerca de três semanas para que o Park começasse a pedir que Bambam o entregasse o café na mesa e o convidava para sentar-se para conversarem um pouco quando a cafeteria estava sem movimento.

O estudante gostava da companhia do médico, além de achar super sexy o mais velho de jaleco – o vira vestido assim duas ou três vezes, após horas de plantão em que o médico havia esquecido de retirar a vestimenta de trabalho. Não era difícil para o mais velho fazer esse tipo de plantão, já que trabalhava na pediatria – praticamente todo fim de semana o coreano dormia no hospital fazendo atendimentos e conferindo as crianças internadas.

Depois de quase três meses de amizade e muitas indiretas vindas do médico, ambos decidiram tornar aquela amizade mais colorida e, por quase um ano, funcionou bem assim. Porém, o Park se magoava todas as vezes que Bambam aparecia em seu apartamento com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, por causa de algum cara que o usou e depois o jogou fora. Bambam queria um relacionamento sério, e se achava criança demais para alguém como o doutor; e Jinyoung achava que nunca seria uma opção de namorado para o mais novo, justamente por não notar os sentimentos do outro.

Um dia, Bambam tomou coragem em pedir o mais velho em namoro, havia visto o jovem médico com uma amiga bonita e sentiu ciúmes a ponto de discutir com o rapaz. Sana nunca riu tanto na vida, sempre deixara sua orientação sexual bem explícita, ainda mais quando saía com as duas namoradas, então era engraçado ver alguém considerando que ela fosse um perigo à algum relacionamento.

Depois de quatro meses de namoro, o casal JinBam passou a morar no apartamento de Jinyoung – bem mais próximo ao trabalho de ambos do que a quitinete em que o estudante morava. Continuavam se encontrando na cafeteria, já que Bambam se recusou ser sustentado pelo namorado.

E foi aí que as coisas desandaram. A família do tailandês descobriu sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e o patriarca não gostou nada, passando a enviar mensagens de desprezo e ofensivas ao filho durante o dia – achando que talvez assim, sendo agredido por palavras através da tela de vidro do seu celular, fosse se arrepender de ter “escolhido” ser gay. O patriarca tailandês não entendia que não era uma questão de escolha, ninguém escolhe ser hétero ou não hétero, as pessoas nascem assim, se sentem assim, o coração delas sente assim. É toda uma questão bioquímica do organismo que não pode ser colocada como escolha, afinal, o amor é uma reação bioquímica de nossos corpos, assim como a angústia da rejeição. E por mais que o médico tentasse acalmar o estudante de moda, e ainda explicar isso ao pai do garoto, ele sabia que as feridas haviam sido feitas. Portanto, o Park procurou ser o porto seguro do mais novo, mostrando a ele que, por mais que eles fossem sua família biológica, não era necessário se apoiar emocionalmente neles. Ainda mais quando esse apoio havia se tornado tóxico, de certa forma.

E Bambam se sentiu feliz ao perceber que não estava sozinho e que jamais estaria – ainda mais quando os amigos mais velhos do Park deixavam claro que o mais novo era parte da família formada por homens que eles haviam construído e, obviamente, que muita testosterona junta resultava em conversas vergonhosas e muita bebida. Bambam recebia um carinho muito especial do casal mais velho do grupo de amigos, Mark e Jaebum praticamente haviam adotado o garoto, e estavam sempre prontos para puxar as orelhas do médico em relação a percepção de sentimentos. O tailandês é um garoto sensível e, algumas vezes, quando brigavam, o coreano se esquecia que, acima de tudo, Bambam ainda era um garoto. E após os puxões de orelha do casal mais adulto do grupo, Park sempre preparava um pedido de desculpas a altura, mesmo que tivesse que pedir para alguém cobrir os seus plantões no hospital.

Bambam era sua preciosidade, sua prioridade, e para Bambam, Jinyoung era seu lar, seu conforto, seu abrigo. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia ido dormir em lágrimas por conta de estresse da faculdade, clientes babacas, ou colegas babacas, e em que havia deitado nos braços do médico para ouví-lo cantar For life do EXO – grupo favorito de ambos – até que ele se sentisse seguro e calmo para dormir. E Jinyoung tem uma voz linda, fazia questão de dizer isso todas as vezes, por mais que o mais velho achasse que ele apenas estava sendo meloso, o tailandês sempre era o mais sincero o possível – e claro que ele sabia disso, apenas não sabia lidar com elogios, já que sua família nunca o apoiou no ramo da música, como os pais de Bum fizeram, e como ninguém comentava, achava que tinha uma voz comum e nada talentosa.

Mas, para o estudante de moda, não havia nada mais belo do que a voz de Park Jinyoung – talvez apenas a voz de Kim Jongdae, obviamente. A voz do médico lhe trazia tantas sensações, e uma delas é a de que nunca teria realmente saído de seu lar; um misto de nostalgia, carinho, conforto e segurança tão fortes que o desarmavam completamente, dificultando até mesmo ficar bravo com ele.

E desde que Jinyoung não se afastasse, ele sabia que teria um abrigo em seus braços todos os dias. E isso é tudo que lhe importaria, até o dia em que fossem separados pela morte.

Estaria feliz desde que tivesse Jinyoung e um copo de café amargo para servir e beber junto ao médico.

_“I’ll be your shelter for life” - EXO_


End file.
